


Pride and Prejudice

by littleblackkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, American Revolution, Aunt Peggy Carter, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, period-typical xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackkitten/pseuds/littleblackkitten
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." -Jane Austen.Antonia Stark lives in a world where her sole purpose is to find a suitable man and have a proper marriage. Problem is, she's not too fond of the idea-she'd much rather focus on supporting her sisters in any way that she can. But what happens when the wealthy Mr. Odinson comes to visit Worthington? And what will she do when she catches the attention of the proud, disagreeable Mr. Rogers?A shameless Pride and Prejudice AU!





	1. A Teatime Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As said in the description, this is absolutely self indulgent Pride and Prejudice AU. Marvel and P&P are two of my loves, and I've had this idea for a while. After all, Tony and Steve almost painfully fit as Elizabeth and Darcy. I have most of this fic planned out, and would like to shoot for the goal of updating once a week, but that may or may not happen if work gets in the way.  
> This fic doesn't have share the exact time period of the book (which is never explicitly stated), though I have tagged it as Revolutionary War. I'm putting this in the year 1791, so really post-Revolutionary War, which obviously wasn't the best time period for anyone who wasn't straight, male, a landowner, Christian, etc. While I want this fic to be a fun place for me to play around, there may be scenes with period typical racism and there will definitely be scenes with period typical sexism. (I have also tagged period typical homophobia, but I do know for certain that there will not be scenes with said homophobia. It's more the absence of those identifying as not straight or cis that made me include the tag.) However, there will be no slurs in this work, and the instances where racism and sexism may appear will not be graphic or violent-the characters will mainly be making reference to these forms of oppression, though there will be situations in which Toni will deal with sexist remarks. In addition, there is a five year age gap between Steve and Toni, with Steve being twenty-seven and Toni being twenty-two. Also, not a warning, but this fic will take place in the United States, just to clear up any confusion!  
> Kind of a long author's note, but I want this to be a fun piece for you all to read, so I urge you to heed the tags and take care of yourselves. I will include tags with each chapter for any triggering material. I hope you enjoy, and stay safe!!! <3
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Period Typical Sexism, Period Typical Xenophobia 
> 
> This is a work specifically made for my own enjoyment, and I am not receiving any kind of money from it. Disney's Marvel Studios owns all the Marvel Characters, and it was inspired by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, which is in the public domain. The only thing I own is the story itself.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of one of their daughters.

  
Had it not been for Mr. Jarvis, it may well have been that the members of Longbourn would have learned of the coming of the new arrival far later than anyone else in Worthington. Thankfully, Mr. Jarvis had always had keen ears, and a desire to provide the girls with the chance to form beneficial acquaintanceships. Thus, on a cool spring day, he brought up the matter with Mrs. Carter as he brought in her afternoon tea.

  
“Have you heard, ma’am, the latest news travelling around Worthington?” He poured her a cup, smiling when she detected the scent of the familiar leaves of her favorite tea. The company had just started trading with the United States again, and his employer had truly missed their goods.

  
“I have not, but I admit I do not listen; I so look forward to our conversations when you tell me the town chatter yourself,” she replied, her tone pleasant but clearly teasing. Mr. Jarvis tutted, but it was just as obvious as Mrs. Carter’s teasing that the man felt no real disdain.

  
“You are not so much older than the girls, and thus I feel no hesitation to provide you with a stern lecture on the etiquette deemed proper for a woman such as yourself. To wound one’s loyal servant by teasing is a most clear breech of these expectations,” he said slyly, and his mistress could not help the laugh that escaped her lips.

  
“Ah, Mr. Jarvis, what would this house do without you? Sit, rest your feet with me.” Mr. Jarvis sat down in the seat across from her, not even trying to protest. After years of living with Mrs. Carter and the Stark children, he knew it was pointless to pretend that they were anything other than family.

  
“Thank you, ma’am.”

  
“Of course, Mr. Jarvis, and my sincerest apologies. I confess, my lapse of propriety is due to what has been a long day spent going over letters from the head of house,” she muttered. She sighed, and put a smile on her face, though it looked somewhat forced. “But pray, what news is there that makes you so excitable?”

  
“My dear Mrs. Carter,” Mr. Jarvis smiled, “have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?”

  
Mrs. Carter replied that she had not, her eyebrows raising slightly in surprise.

  
“It has been empty for months, but that is no surprise, considering the size of the estate, and the undoubtedly extensive upkeep necessary to keep such a grand home like Netherfield running,” Mrs. Carter mused.

  
“That is what has sent Worthington into such a state of gossip. Whoever it may be that purchased Netherfield is surely a member of higher society.”

  
“And thus they must have considerable means as well, I would say. I would wager them as having anywhere between four and five thousand dollars a year.” Mr. Jarvis nodded at that, taking one of the biscuits he had brought in and taking a small bite.

  
“I know it is not polite to talk of such things, but such an income! That alone would raise the town’s interest. Wealth like that is unheard of in Worthington! Of course, that is not the only topic being discussed in the shops,” Mr. Jarvis continued. “There is some knowledge of just who has taken Netherfield.”

  
Mrs. Carter looked at him expectantly.

  
“Do not you want to know who has taken it?” asked Mr. Jarvis, the butler having his own fun.

  
“Ah, now you tease me, Mr. Jarvis! Of course I desire to know who is the focus of the town gossip; however, you want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.”

  
This was invitation enough. “Why, Mrs. Carter, you must know, Mrs. Hammer’s cook says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from Norway! She said that he came down on Monday to view the towns outside Boston, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Lee immediately. He is to take possession before Christmas, though some of his servants are expected by the end of the month!”

  
While Mrs. Carter had been surprised by the wealth of the man in question, it was far more astonishing to hear of the newcomer’s homeland. The war had ended seven years prior, but there was still much mistrust of outsiders in the United States.

  
“What is his name?”

  
“Odinson.”

  
“Is he married or single?”

  
“Oh! Single, Mrs. Carter, that is what has created such an uproar! Each matron in town is already knee deep in planning their daughter’s nuptials.”

  
“I suppose they are willing to overlook any mistrust of his background, with such a vast income. Ah, well. They will tire soon enough, once he has chosen a wife from one of the families.” She took a rather large sip of her tea, and noticed Mr. Jarvis staring at her with a bemused look on his face. “Whatever is it, Mr. Jarvis?”

  
“Surely, Mrs. Carter, you must be thinking of the girls, and how this may affect them?” Mrs. Carter sighed.

  
“I suppose you expect me to be thinking of his marrying one of them,” she said tiredly. Mr. Jarvis nodded, and she put down her cup. “While I am not against any such match, I doubt that is his design in settling here.”

  
“Mrs. Carter, if I may speak against my sex, for a moment, I will confess it is the sole focus of many young men to find a spouse when they decide to buy a house in town. Regardless, whether or not that is his intention, it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them. While it is not my place, I must suggest that you visit him as soon as he comes.” Mrs. Carter felt no indignation at Mr. Jarvis, but she was far from happy with the suggestion.

  
“Mr. Jarvis, I see no situation in which I would find a reason to visit him. You may take the girls, or you may send them themselves. Perhaps that may be better, for you are a valuable servant, and Mr. Odinson will no doubt see the care you give the young ladies. I could not blame you for accepting any position he might offer you,” she said, a smile on her face.

  
“Mrs. Carter, you flatter me, but you do not distract me. I may be seen as valuable here, but few employers would find themselves fighting over a butler who is impolitely familiar with the family. And I could not leave here-the girls are my priority.”

  
“That dedication to our family is exactly why such familiarity is not only excused, but understood, and dare I say welcomed by us all, Mr. Jarvis.”

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Carter, but I must request again that you go and see Mr. Odinson when he comes into the neighborhood.”

  
“Mr. Jarvis, I appreciate the thought you put into my nieces and their future happiness, but I do not think a visit from myself would improve their chances at catching the attention of Mr. Odinson.”

  
“Perhaps not, but it would not do any harm. You must admit, to be matched with Mr. Odinson would be quite an establishment for one of them. Sir Hank and Lady Pym are determined to go, merely on that account, and in general you know Sir Hank does not enjoy new acquaintanceships. It would certainly be beneficial for Ms. Pym to make such a match, but it is not necessary. For the girls it would be far more advantageous, and thus you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him, if you do not.” Mrs. Carter looked at him curiously.

  
“I have not heard you give such a speech since Toni lit the curtains on fire. I must confess, Mr. Jarvis, while I understand your reasoning, and can admit that the match would secure the future of one of the girls, I did not expect you, of all people, to suggest this course of action.” Mr. Jarvis sighed, and he looked at the painting above the fireplace.

  
“Mrs. Carter, it has been my sole desire since the girls were mere children to see that they would have happy futures. When you came to stay after their dear mother’s passing, I found myself comforted that they would have someone to teach them how to grow into brave and strong young women. They are remarkable young ladies, but there is only so much they are able to do when they have been forbidden by Mr. Stane to go to school, and I know they all long to see a world outside of Worthington. A match with someone like Mr. Odinson may allow them that chance.”

  
Hearing Mr. Stane’s name put a most unladylike scowl on Mrs. Carter’s face, and she found herself having lost her appetite. Mr. Stane’s say on the girls’ futures had been a spot of contention, ever since Jane had first debuted. Part of her could not help but contemplate the freedoms one of the girls might have if they were to catch Mr. Odinson’s fancy.

  
However, there was no certainty in that happening, and Mrs. Carter was unwilling to gamble the girls’ choices in picking a marriage partner. If a man such as Mr. Odinson indeed found one of the girls suitable, the young lady would not have any say in the matter. Mr. Stane would not let a man with four thousand dollars a year slip away, no matter how distasteful his personality.

  
“While I agree that such a match could ensure them the chance to truly experience the world, there is no certainty. We have not yet had the chance to judge Mr. Odinson’s character, and perhaps the girls would have fewer freedoms than they do now,” she said gently. “If it is to happen, it will happen, but for now, we must trust the girls to find their own happiness.”

  
“I understand your concerns, ma’am, but I have a good feeling about this. You are the cleverest of all the folk I know in Worthington. Surely it is possible to visit Mr. Odinson, without alerting the attention of-other parties,” Mr. Jarvis said, faltering somewhat when he saw the warning on Mrs. Carter’s face. He knew she was not fond of Mr. Stane, but it was not good to be so outspoken about their distaste. He was not the only servant in the house, and there was no knowing what information could be gathered from keyholes and shared with the man.

  
“Mr. Odinson has not yet arrived, and thus is unaware of my character. It would do no good to shock our new neighbor by my introducing us all, rather than Mr. Stane.”  
“Perhaps, but as Mr. Stane is absent, it falls on you. I dare say, it is a modern age, and he will quickly learn that you are a force and a woman to be reckoned with. No doubt he will surely forgive you for any shock you cause him.”

  
“If it is such a modern age, then I still do not see why I must make his acquaintance first. I am certain Mr. Odinson will be very glad to see you and the girls without meeting me. I trust your judgement, and if you find him suitable, I will send a few lines to the man to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of my nieces he chooses; though I must throw in a good word for my little Toni.” The mischievous tone was back in her voice, and Mr. Jarvis stood up, gathering the teacups and plates. He had to go back to his duties, but he couldn’t help but shake his head.

  
“I too adore Toni, but you will do no such thing. To favor one child instead of another, at least publicly, says nothing good about the child in question. If anything, it only makes the judgement of the child more scrupulous and paints the other children in a bad light. Toni is incredibly dear to me, but so are all the children-one is not a bit better than the others. She may be the cleverest, but she is not half so agreeable as Jane, or as disciplined as Virginia.”

  
“You are right, Mr. Jarvis, but that is precisely why Toni may struggle. She is a smart, outgoing girl, but she is proud, and quick to find and display her companion’s insecurities. I have no qualms about her staying in Longbourn as the years go by, but if she decides to find a husband, I worry she will push them away. The other girls do not have such a problem,” she mused.

The words may have been harsh, if said by anyone else, but Mrs. Carter spoke them with true fondness. She could not blame her nieces for not being perfect, and her loving acceptance of any possible flaws they had was what had made her so beloved to the Stark girls.

  
“Mrs. Carter, you take delight in vexing me. How quickly you are to discourage my attempts to match one of the girls to a suitable husband, yet you clearly have considered it in some manner. What are you planning?” Mrs. Carter grinned, grabbing her book as Mr. Jarvis went to open the door of their sitting room.

  
“Dear Mr. Jarvis, I make no such attempt to play matchmaker, as you have clearly taken on the role; nor am I planning anything. I simply know my girls well, and thus naturally I would know what would make a possible marriage difficult for each one.”

  
“I believe no such thing, ma’am. Between your plans and the antics of the young ladies, you do not know what I suffer.”

  
“That is not my intention, and I do hope that it will not cause so much suffering that it will prevent you from seeing many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighborhood.”

  
“It will be no use to us if twenty of such individuals were to move into the neighborhood, for you will not visit them,” Mr. Jarvis called out, already down the hall and contemplating whether to polish the knives or spoons first.

  
“If there are twenty, then I dare say I would visit at least one,” Mrs. Carter muttered to herself, opening their ledger book. She was a smart, sarcastic woman, a born leader but preferring to be reserved within her private life, thus her lack of desire to make an acquaintance that could possibly result in having to uphold a strained friendship out of duty alone.

  
Still, she agreed with Mr. Jarvis in that the girls deserved a chance to leave the estate and see the world, but that could not be possible if Mr. Stane oversaw them all. And thus, she began to develop a plan.


	2. Little Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos, it absolutely makes my day! I wanted to update a week or so after the first chapter, and while it might be late, it's still technically a week later on my end, so shout out to getting stuff done right before a deadline!  
> When I was plotting this fic, I didn't really want to just redo each chapter of the book to fit into the AU, because it just didn't really tell the story that I wanted to share with you all. This chapter is not based from anything in the book-I really wanted to play with the relationships the characters have with one another, because the relationships in P&P are so fun to me! (That being said, the book chapters will still serve as a major backbone of this story, there's just going to be some major twists and turns along the way.)  
> This chapter is in Natasha's point of view, but I promise it'll soon be in Toni's! It was just an offhand idea to start this in Nat's POV, but I felt it really worked for this specific chapter and was a whole lot of fun. I'll admit I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I felt the story needed something right off the bat to show the dynamic of the sisters. And hey, at the end of the day, more time with the Stark girls! (Some of them, anyway!) That being said, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Period Typical Sexism
> 
> This is a work specifically made for my own enjoyment, and I am not receiving any kind of money from it. Disney's Marvel Studios owns all the Marvel characters, and it was inspired by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, which is in the public domain. The only thing I own is the story itself.

As most of the household had come to accept, Mr. Jarvis was usually right about most, if not all, things. The butler had been right to exercise caution when discussing the temperament of his employer with Mrs. Carter, as there was indeed another party listening in. The sitting room where the lady of the house was occupied had the pleasure of having many large windows, to let in as much natural light as possible. However, when open, they let out as much noise as the light they took in; with proper aid, one could listen underneath the window and be privy to all the conversations happening indoors. And indeed, on that day another member of the Stark family had turned a keen ear to the discussion of the new owner of Netherfield Park.

Natasha Stark had learned at an early age that she not need be in a room to hear the goings-on within it-she simply needed to be creative and find her own way to listen in. On that particular day, she had happened to borrow Mr. Hogan’s milking stool and placed it under the window, giving her the extra height needed to hear everything her aunt and their butler were saying. When she heard Mr. Jarvis leave, she hopped down onto the soft grass, picking up the stool with ease. That was another necessary part to sneaking around-she could not stay in one spot for too long.

As she went back to the barn to return the stool to its rightful place, she could not stop her mind from going over everything she had heard. New neighbors were rare in Worthington. Newcomers with proper incomes settled in grand homes in the uptown parts of cities like Boston, or New York, or Philadelphia. Their town, for all of its benefits, offered little in the matters of temptation, especially for a man of such means! A man who could let out Netherfield Park could settle in any area he liked. And yet, he had chosen Worthington. The question then, became why?

Mr. Jarvis had yet to prove Natasha wrong, but to suggest such a man would come to their small town to look for a wife? She could not quell the doubt she felt. What was there truly to find in Worthington? Naturally, there were some women in town who were considered quite lovely, but how could they have any chance of catching the attention of this Mr. Odinson? He was from Europe! There were queens and princesses there, young ladies with honorable family ties going back generations and young ladies so wealthy that their feet barely touched the ground. Of course, the mere existence of such women did not mean that the man was entitled to earn their hand, but that was beside the point. 

It simply made no sense for Mr. Odinson to come here only to look for a bride. No, there had to be something else going on, and if he indeed stayed in Worthington, she would somehow manage to keep an eye on him. It was doubtful, though, that he would choose to make a life here, once his servants came and saw how ordinary and boring everything was!

She placed the stool back in its spot, glancing around before she headed back to the house. Better to not be seen, and to have to answer questions about what she was doing to fill her morning. Seeing no one, she was about to leave the barn when she heard the sound of hay being stepped on. It was a familiar sound-she recognized the owner of that footstep, and she could not help the fond sigh that escaped her lips. 

“Sharon, if you truly wish to sneak up on me, you have to switch your shoes,” she said, unable to keep the amused lilt out of her voice. “I know I’ve taught you better than that, so I must say I’m disappointed in your stealth, or lack thereof.” She turned around, taking in Sharon’s annoyed-and rather dirty-face. 

“You make it impossible, with how good your ears are,” Sharon grumbled, seemingly not bothered by how unkempt she looked. Her long blond hair was out of the carefully done braids that Virginia had worked so hard on to style, and her dress had faint grass stains on it. There was a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and her skin was flushed and freckled across the nose in a manner that had not been present at supper the night before. 

“You are a right mess. Had I not been able to hear you, I still would have noticed your appearance from a mile away,” she teased, crossing her arms and staring at her intently. “You’ve been busy this morning, haven’t you?”

“I could say the same about you, considering you had Mr. Hogan’s stool with you.” A good tactic on Sharon’s part, ignoring the question and pointing out what she was doing, but it would not work on her. 

“Someone is cross,” Natasha responded, giving her an unamused look. “I was simply returning something that was misplaced. But you’ve been gone all morning, haven’t you? You’re such a mess that you mustn’t have gotten back long ago from whatever ill-gotten adventure you went on, or else you would have cleaned yourself up. At least I hope you would have the right mind to do that. I assume you wanted to follow me so that you could find out what I was doing, and thus keep me from sharing this delightful interaction with Mrs. Jarvis?” Sharon wrinkled her nose, much like an upset dog, and grabbed her handkerchief, rubbing her face clean. 

“I am no good at this,” she sighed, smoothing down her dress and looking hopefully at her sister. “Do I at least look better?” 

“Hardly. Even with my keeping quiet, Mrs. Jarvis will be sure to notice.” Sharon paled somewhat, though her nose and cheeks were still pink. No doubt burned, which was sure to peel and look most unbecoming on their next trip to town. “Though, I suppose I could help you sneak into the house, if you tell me where you’ve been.” She could see the hesitation on her youngest sister’s face, but the desire to avoid a disappointed look from Mrs. Jarvis was enough to get her to yield. 

“I went to see the soldiers,” she admitted, allowing Natasha to grab her hand and lead them towards the house. 

“On foot? That’s seven miles!” 

“Oh, I took Quin,” Sharon added, though she seemed pleased that Natasha thought her hardy enough to go the distance. She probably could, if she had no access to a horse. Long miles did not deter the youngest Stark sister. Forget the distance, though, there was something far more important at hand: 

“Did anyone see you?” Sharon was more than capable of taking care of herself, and she was a smart girl, so she surely took the paths rarely used to get to the field the soldiers were using for drills, but it was a necessary question. It would not do for one of the Stark girls to appear as if they were running wild! 

“Of course not. I learned from the best how to go unnoticed. I may not be as skilled yet as you, my dear sister, but I am no amateur.” Natasha bit her lip to stop from smiling, and stopped, nodding towards the window on the second floor. 

“Here we are. A secure passage into the house, without undergoing the all-knowing eyes of Mrs. Jarvis, or worse, our dear Aunt.” Sharon stared at her. 

“Did you hit your head when you were doing, well, whatever you were doing with the milking stool? Do you forget that we are on the ground, and that the window is far above us?”

“Ah, you forget whose window that is, Sharon. Your fear of a scolding is making your mind go empty,” she mused, before whistling loudly. Several seconds went by, and Natasha was about to whistle again, when a dark head popped out, peering down at the two sisters with a clearly unimpressed look.

“Natasha, darling, you rang?” Toni’s voice drawled, putting her chin in her hand and staring at them as if they were tiring relatives come to pay a visit. 

“I’d like a leg up, if you don’t mind, and so would Sharon,” she responded sweetly, as the younger girl looked between the two of them with growing realization. 

“I’m sure there’s someone at the door, is there not?” Toni always managed to put the most insufferable expression on her face, and this was no exception.

“Doubtful. Mrs. Jarvis is preparing for lunch and Mr. Jarvis is cleaning the silverware. I’m sure Aunt Peggy would answer, but she would surely be annoyed if she was interrupted while looking at the accounts. Though it would be a fantastic time to let her know who managed to melt her favorite tea platter, would it not?” 

“Ah, you’re right, it would not do to interrupt her while she’s busy. One moment,” Toni sighed, looking faintly terrified. Aunt Peggy was a force to be reckoned with, that was certain. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sharon grinning.

“Is this how you sneak around everywhere? I’m impressed.” They could hear Toni lugging something back to the window, and a long, strong rope dropped down. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Now come on up, before someone sees us,” Natasha advised, already pulling herself up. 

This was not her first time using the rope to get into the house, and she had become quite efficient at pulling herself up, regardless of the many layers of fabric she was wearing. Thus, she was up in record time, and she got herself through the window without even a pant of exertion. Toni was sitting in her favorite chair, the workshop as messy and cluttered as always. Scraps of metal and parts filled the room, and diagrams and books covered the available tables. There was something burning in a dish, making the room smell rather nasty. Toni did not look much better than the state of the workshop, her hair messily put up in a bun and her apron splattered with ink and chemicals.

To her surprise, Sharon made quick work of getting up the rope and through the window almost as quickly as she was, though she slipped on the window ledge and tripped on her feet once she was through. She pulled the rope up and out of sight, not needing to be told by her sisters how suspicious it would look if any of the servants were to pass by.

“I was in the middle of something, Natasha,” Toni said pointedly, tapping her quill against her chin as she stared at the two girls. “Though I suppose I can say the same about you, Sharon; you’re a disaster! What were you doing when our little spider found you?” 

“For your information, I found her,” Sharon said, quite determined. If Natasha was not as stoic as she was, she would have scoffed. Toni seemed to pick up on that, eyes flickering between the two of them. 

“Alright, well, with my daring part of your rescue done, I was doing some important work, so unless you both have opened your eyes to the wonder of science, I recommend leaving. It’s going to get quite hot in here,” she explained, her voice cheerful. Sharon left without needing any other prodding on Toni’s part; experiences in the past had left her with singed eyebrows when she hung around with her elder sister. Natasha lingered, though, her eyes narrowing as she tried to determine what her sister was doing this time. 

“It’s odd, isn’t it, Toni?” Toni looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “It’s funny, how the room smells like Mr. Stane's very expensive headache powder? Or, at least, it smells like that powder is burning?” Toni laughed at that, a gleam in her eyes that Natasha had not seen in quite some time.

“You are too observant, Nat. Now go and be ignorant of what is happening in here. Best not to know the specifics if you’re questioned,” she said, giving her a scandalous wink. But then again, that was Toni, as scandalous as they came.

Still, she made a good point, and Natasha went to follow Sharon before stopping suddenly and turning around, a question on her lips.

“Do you recall if we have any books in our library on Norway?” Toni looked confused, but thought for a second, clearly going through all the books they owned in that alarmingly accurate mind of hers.

“I don’t believe so. I don’t think Father ever traded with any Norwegians, so there was little need for him to learn anything about the country,” she scoffed, going back to her work. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I was just curious. Try not to burn the house down,” she added, leaving the workshop and pulling the door closed behind her.

Maybe there was no information on Norway in the house, but she would find a way to learn whatever she could about this mysterious Mr. Odinson.

After all, she was Natasha Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I would super appreciate kudos or comments, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Later lovelies!


	3. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *skateboards in a month late with a new chapter and an iced latte*
> 
> Remember when I said I would try and update once a week? The optimism I had towards my own time management is hilarious. In all honesty, I had a chapter written that would be posted within the time frame I made, but honestly? It just didn't work. It just wasn't what I wanted to say, and I ended up scrapping it entirely. But before I could write a new chapter, life (AKA work) got in the way, as it tends to do, and life has been hectic. Fortunately, though, the show I designed opens this week, and I somehow managed to find the time to write this! I am sorry about the wait though, guys :( I do think you'll enjoy this chapter, though! We get introduced to some important people in Toni's life, it's in Toni's POV, and it's about twice as long as the other chapters. All fun stuff! (Steve isn't here yet, but I can promise within the next two chapters, he will be!) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter: Period Typical Sexism, Period Typical Racism, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Manipulation (by Obadiah Stane), Drowning Mention 
> 
> This is a work specifically made for my own enjoyment, and I am not receiving any kind of money from it. Disney's Marvel Studios owns all the Marvel characters, and it was inspired by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, which is in the public domain. The only thing I own is the story itself.

In a town as ordinary and small as Worthington, the news of the wealthy Mr. Odinson traveled fast, faster even then the rumor that a lady ghoul had stolen the younger Mr. Hammer’s silk under-linens. (Toni and Sharon had been particularly proud of that heist, using said stolen goods to create a small hot air balloon in Toni’s attic workshop.) Naturally, when the girls had next visited town, a mere three days after Natasha had overheard the discussion between Mrs. Carter and Mr. Jarvis, they were quickly pulled aside to gossip by their companions, Ms. Pym and Ms. Danvers, which launched a vivid conversation on the particulars of Mr. Odinson’s character.  

Ms. Hope Pym and Ms. Carol Danvers were close with Stark girls, the former only four months older than Toni and the latter a year younger than Jane. Hope, the only child and daughter of Sir and Lady Pym, had been introduced to the girls before Virginia could toddle, during one of her father’s many visits to Longbourn. Sir Pym, when he had still gone by Mr. Pym, had worked with Mr. Stark to create better weapons for the soldiers during the Revolution; having successfully secured the nation’s freedom from the British and added to his family’s already large fortune, he took on his current title, citing noble blood from generations past. Had he not been employing many a young man in the country, let alone Worthington itself, such a flight of fancy would have been met with much scorn and ridicule. Hope had said as much when she and Toni were around thirteen years old. Hope was a formidable young woman, with a smart mouth and a becoming smile. She was obsessed with the fashions of the day, almost as much as she was focused on her father’s business. She had somehow convinced him to focus his energies on manufacturing uniforms that would better protect the individuals who wore them.  

“What good is a weapon,” she had cried, “if a bullet is able to go through your clothing and kill you, before you can even aim for a shot?”

On the contrary, Carol had come into the girls’ lives by chance several years later, when Jane first went away to Bethlehem Female Seminary at the age of ten. At nine, Carol was already, as her father had declared, a frightful terror of a child, but she wore such a title with pride. She had the ability to push the buttons of just about anyone she came into contact with, if she desired to do as much. Her confidence and hard work were admired by the other girls at the Seminary, if accompanied by an equal helping of unease. Even at their institution, there was an understanding of how the young ladies there were required to act; if not within the campus walls, but at the very least outside of them. Carol routinely snuck out and was always dressed improperly-the mere fact that the school had gotten used to seeing her petticoats said more than enough of the young lady’s attitude!

Perhaps if Jane had not spent the past seven years wrangling Toni away from trouble, patching up her scratched knees and keeping her from descending into complete chaos, she would have felt as much hesitation as the other girls did when she was first introduced to Carol. Of course, Jane herself, not just her experience with Toni, must be recognized to explain her treatment of Carol. The girl, though patient and kind, had a rebel spark in her blood. As often as she was keeping Toni from trouble, she was just as frequently, if not more often, helping Toni break the rules, in order for them to build the ideas and dreams they talked so happily about in their nursery.

Thus, she had introduced to herself to Carol with ease, noticing how often the young girl was alone during their free time. It was the start of a wonderful friendship, and once Toni and Virginia began their higher education, they were quickly added to the circle. She had visited often, becoming a favorite with Natasha and Sharon, and she found herself embraced by Hope. She often proclaimed how dearly she enjoyed her time at Longbourn. During school holidays, she was the unhappy aide to her mother, helping her rear three younger brothers!

When Carol’s father had passed, the remaining Danvers had been invited to stay with a distant relation, a Mrs. Marvell, who lived several miles west of Worthington’s market square. Despite the situation that brought them together, it had been a joyous occasion, for Carol no longer had to mind her siblings. She had taken an immediate liking to Mrs. Marvell, who, with utmost ease, became something like a mentor to the young lady.

Carol had surprisingly been the one to tell the Stark sisters about Mr. Odinson, something quite out of the ordinary; for Hope’s father knew the comings and goings of many people, even those who did not live in Worthington. That Sir Pym knew such things was to be expected-he was a powerful, wealthy man, and despite his love of grandeur and his commandeering personality when orchestrating the particulars of his business, he was greatly admired. He often shared such information freely with his daughter, treating her more like a trusted son than a beloved daughter. This allowed Hope to spread the gossip to her friends, a role she quite enjoyed.

Mrs. Marvell, on the contrary, while respected, was something of a black sheep, much like Carol had been during her first year at the Seminary. Her knowledge of certain aspects of Mr. Odinson’s business, such as his being accompanied by a party that included his younger brother, two cousins, and a dear old friend, suggested a familiarity that almost bordered on acquaintanceship. No doubt that the matrons of Worthington would find an excuse to stop by the Kree estate to get their own slice of gossip.

As her sisters and friends chattered about Mr. Odinson (“From _Norway_ , Carol?” “Yes, I wouldn’t dare exaggerate that, my dear!”) and his party, wondering amongst themselves about upcoming balls and whether the man knew anything about the American dances, Toni felt herself feeling a strange apprehension to what was clearly quite exciting news to the others. Of course, she covered it up, keeping on the mask that she wore so well. Her father hadn’t taught her much, but she had learned from him how to paint on a façade so strong that even her sisters and friends could be fooled, if they weren’t looking too deeply.

Toni was a lively, charming young lady, with a beautiful face and a witty tongue so clever that even those wounded by it found themselves laughing along to her taunts. Her most brilliant gift, however, was her brain. She saw problems and created solutions before others even realized something was amiss. She was innovative and brilliant, and she knew it. Toni was confident in her intelligence, and she was confident that the arrival of Mr. Odinson reeked of trouble.

Naturally, the gentleman and his band of companions would be interesting. With his foreign background, and his reasons for living in Worthington seemingly unknown, there was enough mystery and novel to satiate her desire for the new and exciting. But a person like Mr. Odinson coming to their town meant that she would not be the only one curious about the man, and from what Carol had told her, it was clear that he was already being put on a pedestal as the prime example of a perfect husband. As soon as the matrons saw such a man, regardless of his demeanor or shortcomings, she and all the other young women in town would be paraded around like prize pigs, their blue ribbon being a hand in marriage and the guarantee of a comfortable future.

As one of the daughters of Howard Stark, Toni knew it was likely that she and her sisters were going to be pushed to the front of that parade, an idea that filled her with utmost loathing. Aunt Peggy, she was sure, would be quite fine if the man did not give them a second glance. Obie, however-if he found out about Mr. Odinson’s coming, he would insist they attend any event he threw, talk to him whenever they could. Such misery would not end until the gentleman was married, and frankly, there was a likelihood that her own hand could be the one joined with Mr. Odinson’s in matrimony. While the Stark girls did not have a fortune as large as the Pyms, Toni knew she and her sisters carried a name that had become synonymous with power and success. From her name alone, her chances of escaping the man’s attention would be limited; with Obie insisting they form an acquaintanceship with the gentleman, she was even less likely to hold onto the small freedoms her unmarried state gave her.

Toni scarcely heard the others’ chatter, excusing herself to go grab the family’s letters from the post office. It was a poor excuse, she knew as much, but she could not bear to hear anything more about the man who she would be forced to entertain. If she had been a child, perhaps she would be able to enjoy the idea of meeting and marrying Mr. Odinson, and would be considering what ribbons to wear, which colors looked best on her. But she had never really been a child-her father had made sure of that.

She pushed away such thoughts, entering the small brick building that had been standing since before even her father had been born. It had been run by the same family, the Langs, for as long as it had been standing. The younger Mr. Lang was at the front, sitting at an impressive wooden counter with piles of ledgers surrounding him. He was clearly lost in whatever he was doing, not even looking up at the peals of the bell that sounded when she opened the door. The part of Toni that had been lectured by Virginia for years knew that she should politely interrupt the young man and ask for aid, or simply wait for him to notice her, but she already knew how limited her ability to cause mischief would become when Mr. Odinson arrived. (Of course, for all that Virginia lectured her, her sister had a spark of fire in her that erupted any time a young man wrote her off, and she had partaken in her fair share of trouble around the estate. Such a spark had been why Toni nicknamed her Pepper, after all.)

Really, she deserved to have a little fun, because with the gentleman’s arrival, there was a chance she could be married, and married women, she had observed, had no ounce of joy or fun in their lives. Quietly, Toni snuck behind the counter, nose wrinkling at the smell of wet wool. Looking for the culprit, she noticed that Mr. Lang had taken his shoes off, and his stockinged feet were on the edge of his stool-far from the put together appearance she knew his father insisted on. She stood behind him, standing on the tip of her toes to see what he was working on-a beautiful diagram of what looked like an ant.

“I had no idea you were such an artist, Mr. Lang,” Toni said cheerily, her earlier worries fading away as Mr. Lang leapt from his seat.

“Ms. Stark! How long have you been back here?” Toni laughed, going to the letter box and digging through Worthington’s mail, looking for the letters addressed to Longbourn.

“Shouldn’t you be telling me that I cannot be back here? And that I shouldn’t be doing this?” She rose an eyebrow in the way that her father had always called uncouth, but all Mr. Lang did was shrug. He was casual in a way that some of the townspeople found rude, but it was a breath of fresh air for Toni.

“I know you’ll do what you want anyway, Ms. Stark. Though, I would expect this type of behavior from a babe, not a young lady,” he replied, but there was no mirth, just simple amusement in his voice.

“And I would expect a young man to be ready to help me when I arrive in his establishment, not to find him drawing on his papers like a schoolboy,” Toni teased, finding a letter addressed to Aunt Peggy, one for Natasha, and two for her. One of them was from Obie, and the other was addressed to an Antonia Stank. She beamed, for Rhodey had finally written her!

“How you wound me! Your sisters never treat me with such disdain, Ms. Stark.” Toni placed the letters in her pocket, smoothing her skirts down as she went back to her side of the counter.

“We all know it is not the attention of us Stark ladies you long for. Tell me, how’s the young lady you met last September? Maggie, was it? I heard she was coming back to town soon, but that may have been a rumor. Do let me know if she indeed will be coming. Good day, Mr. Lang!” Toni left the post office, laughing to herself as Mr. Lang sputtered amongst all of his ledger books. Her sisters and friends were no longer in the market square, as far as she could see, and while she had been the one to leave, she could not help but feel the pang of hurt that hit her heart. No doubt they were in some shop, looking for ribbons to attract the attention of Mr. Odinson, she thought bitterly. Fine, she could go home by herself.

She set off towards Longbourn, following the old dusty road and greeting several people, including Reverend Stone’s wife, which spelled trouble for her. Aunt Peggy had forbidden Toni from walking home alone after she had almost run away with a band of musicians, a story so scandalous that the entire town knew that Toni was required to be with one of her sisters when walking back. Mrs. Stone would be practically gleeful to tell her Aunt she was disobeying yet again. The woman had held an extreme prejudice against Toni since she was sixteen years old. Toni had rejected her son, Tiberius Stone, after he asked for her hand in marriage, something that still had not been forgiven. If Toni found herself in a mess-and truly, that happened quite often-Mrs. Stone always managed to find a way to spread such information around town, if not to her aunt herself.

Around two miles in, she left the road, heading towards one of her favorite spots to think, a clearing in the woods with a bubbling brook and large, flat boulders to sit on. Climbing on the rock that she was particularly fond of, she pulled the letters out of her pocket, putting Obie’s next to her and opening Rhodey’s with fervor. She scanned the letter quickly, reading it once, then twice:

_Dearest Toni,_

_I must begin this long-awaited correspondence with my sincerest pleading for your mercy, for I know if I do not repent, you will somehow find a way to fill my boots with flour once more. I apologize, my dear friend, for not having written, but finding a scrap of paper has been far more difficult than Mr. Stane’s attempts to find you a match that leads to a happy matrimony. Thus, let us forgive and forget, for I have seen many a sight on my travels that makes my heart weary for you, my friend, for your sisters and the old attic you spend your time in. I even miss those heathens you call cats!_

_Of course, I write this letter not wanting in renewed spirit, for I am filled with joy at the news I was given just this morning-I am to go home until February of the next year. Naturally, having been away for so long, I am ready to see my family, both that of blood and of choice. I will be back in about one month’s time, if our plans lead to proper fruition. While I wish to spend the month of June with my dear Mother and sisters, I long to see the young lady that I have had the honor of calling my best friend for so many years. Thus, I implore you to give your dear Aunt the letter I have included within this note. I know you will be tempted to look, Toni, and thus I will share its contents with you: I ask her if I may be allowed to visit your estate, for at least a week or two, if not a month. I hope that she finds the idea as pleasurable as I, for I have spent months being unable to tease you, and I find myself needing to amend such a circumstance._

_I wish you, and all you family well. Yes, even Dummy, Butterfingers, and U. I implore your Aunt to write to my Mother, as I know not where I will be by the time you have read this and have decided the answer to my request._

_Your Loving Friend,_

_Rhodey_

Toni could scarcely believe the letter-Rhodey was coming back! She had not seen the man in over a year, when he had come to her door in the rain. He was part of a regiment marching to New York and had insisted on leaving camp during the middle of the night to say goodbye. Toni had been heartbroken, despite knowing for several weeks that her best friend had been chosen to go on a special mission. Rhodey had been proud, but that had not prevented the sadness she had seen in his eyes that night.

James Rhodes, or Rhodey, as she called him, was the closest friend she had. She adored her family, of course, and she loved Carol and Hope, but Rhodey had been the first person in her life that completely understood everything that made her Toni. Toni and Rhodey went together-when they were with one another, the world simply made sense.

They had met during the household’s annual Christmastime visit to the Philadelphia estate, where her father spent most of his time. At thirteen, she was more than aware that the family was there for appearance’s sake, not out of her father’s desire to share good will and love with them, as one would expect during the holiday. She had planned to stay at school a week after the other students had left, to avoid the company party that she so despised, but she had been told in no kind manner by her father that she be there, or else. It had been a horrible visit from the moment she stepped foot in the home, and she had been so unhappy that even her best façade was not enough to hide her true misery. Aunt Peggy had noticed, and brought her and the girls to Haddonfield a few days before the new year, where they all could enjoy the fresh air though snowball fights and ice skating, activities which would have infuriated her father had he known about them.

Their dear late mother had shown her first three daughters how to ice skate, and after her passing they had taught the little ones. Aunt Peggy quite enjoyed the sport herself and was pleased to see the natural talent the girls had; but she insisted the girls never be alone when they went out onto the ice. Toni, one wintry morning, have woken from a dream in which her father’s harsh words had plagued her, snuck out of the inn they were staying at, hoping that the hobby her mother had so enjoyed would clear her mind. Unfortunately, Aunt Peggy’s anxieties had come to fruition, and the ice was thin that day, causing Toni to fall through. She was weighed down by her coat and dress, completely alone and scrambling at the edge.

She had gone under the water several times, and was sure that she would not be able to come back up if she went under again, when a stick appeared near her, close enough to grasp. Though she had no idea of who had come to her aid, she grabbed on, and was pulled out by Lieutenant James Rhodes. Despite her near-death experience, she was her usual cocky self, it not a bit shaken up. He brought her back to where she was staying, and had, to his surprise, been embraced by a frantic Aunt Peggy. From that point on, he had been part of Toni’s life.

It had been difficult to keep up their correspondence in the early days. Rhodey, while a free man and a soldier who was the epitome of honor and service, was still black, and society rarely recognized his humanity, if ever. Having been raised by Aunt Peggy and the Jarvises, Toni had learned at an early age to honor and respect every person she met, not simply those with white skin. But she knew that not everyone shared her beliefs, as right as said beliefs were, and thus it was impossible for her dear friend to visit her while she was away at school. Several times, with the assistance of Carol and Hope, who had been obsessed with the story of her rescue, she had snuck off the campus grounds to visit Rhodey in Philadelphia, where his family lived and where he was stationed. Most other young people would find the toil necessary to keep such a friendship as not truly being worth it, but Toni was not the type of young lady to give up just because something was difficult. Furthermore, she knew from the beginning how special her relationship was with Rhodey-she was unwilling to let it go. Thus, even when all they could do was rely on letters to continue their friendship, there was such honest affection and care on the part of both individuals, that the unjust circumstances that caused their distance was not enough to end their acquaintanceship.

There was no doubt in her mind that Aunt Peggy would allow Rhodey to visit. She knew that her aunt did not just approve of, but truly liked, her best friend. Had her father still been alive, there would be some uncertainty of his staying at Longbourn, though he had not forbidden the acquaintanceship when he discovered it. However, she was certain that this was due to Obie convincing him their friendship was actually lessening the destruction she was prone to causing at the Seminary, and thus worth keeping, but not out of any good will on her father’s part.

To see Rhodey again, for a whole month! Why, it completely wiped away the anxious thoughts that had been swirling in her brain all morning. To be with her friend, to ramble her ideas at him, to show him what she was working on in the attic, to see him pretend not to be pleased when Dummy jumped on his lap-why, it would be a gift. Pleased, she opened Obie’s letter, reading it quickly:

_Antonia,_

_It is you I must thank, my dear girl, for the marvelous new musket designs and prototypes that you sent me in the last month. The investors were incredibly pleased, and told me, with utmost confidence, that they had never seen a gift such as yours. They begged to meet the man behind its creation, wanting to know who surpassed your late Father’s genius. Had they known it was a simple girl behind the design, I believe they would have fainted, Antonia._

_As for your request to show them your plans for the flying machine you dreamed up, while I must admit that said plan was structurally sound, you know that we cannot show such an idea to the Good Men who support Stark Smithery. You are advanced for your age, my Girl, but even you must be aware that such an idea is truly a child’s dream. The parts that would make your flying machine reach the heavens do not exist, you know that as well as I._

_However, I do not write this letter on the matter of business alone, though I suppose that love can be seen as a business with its own rules of conduct. As I am sure you have heard, with your hometown having its dreadful fill of gossip mongers, a Gentleman of high esteem, a Mr. Odinson, has chosen to settle in Worthington. With a salary of four to five thousand dollars a year, and a lumber business that has brought him much prosperity, I stress to you the importance of gaining his admiration and respect. I will be happy to see one of you dear girls, girls that I consider my own, to be happily matched, and I do feel with the Utmost confidence that Mr. Odinson will be pleased with one of you. Thus, I urge you to be on your best behavior when you meet him-for worry not, I have already written him, and proposed to him the immense pleasure we would feel to call on him. Naturally, having read my descriptions of you and your dear sisters, he was most amenable to our future meeting._

_With such an important introduction to be made, I have decided it necessary to stay at the Longbourn estate, for as long as it be necessary in order to aid what I hope will be the most wonderful of matches between the Starks and the Odinsons. While I have written your Aunt of my arrival, I found it necessary to pen a letter to you, my Antonia. You have always been dearest to me, and hold a special place in my heart. I know you better than anyone, even your dear sisters, and I know you must feel some distaste and agitation towards Mr. Odinson’s arrival. I long to quiet the worry in your mind, and remind you of your legacy, which would be happily upheld if matched with a man who held a position half as high as Mr. Odinson’s._

_As always, Antonia,_

_Your Godfather, Obadiah Stane_

Toni stared at the signature, the restlessness she had felt when talking with her friends and sisters transforming into an utmost dread. The joy that had accompanied the news of Rhodey’s impending visit completely disappeared. Putting the letters back in her pocket and leaving her seat, suddenly desiring to hide under the sheets of her bed, she knew now that with Obie coming, she could not escape the eyes of Mr. Odinson. She had feared as much, but now it was set in stone, and she simply could not shake the feeling that with the gentleman’s visit, she would suddenly find her life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Bethleham Female Seminary was indeed a real place, and was focused on providing education to students regardless of gender or race. It was an absolutely awesome tidbit to find while researching. Also, the bots are cats, because I totally see Toni as a cat person. (And I am too, if I'm being perfectly honest!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I would super appreciate kudos or comments, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Later lovelies!


	4. A Collection of Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead!  
> It's been a while, and I'm so so sorry about that. This story is absolutely not abandoned, but between job training and the semester starting up, it's been hard to find me time to sit down and write. I know I keep promising that Steve is coming, and he is, but this chapter is so massive on its own that I had to split it up, so he should be here next chapter. Thank you all so much for being patient with me, and I appreciate every one of you!
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter: Period Typical Sexism, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Manipulation (by Obadiah Stane), Alcohol Mention, Physical Abuse Mention
> 
> This is a work specifically made for my own enjoyment, and I am not receiving any kind of money from it. Disney's Marvel Studios owns all the Marvel characters, and it was inspired by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, which is in the public domain. The only thing I own is the story itself.

As Toni had expected, by suppertime  on the same day she received her two letters, Aunt Peggy had been told all about how her niece had been wandering around on her own. Naturally, the informant had embellished the story, adding in falsities that the young lady had been seen in the company of a s trange young man ! Thankfully, after almost twenty-two years of living with Toni, Aunt Peggy was more than aware that she would rather  muck the stables than be around any boy, unless he was made of gears and bolts. Aunt Peggy had forbidden her from going to town with her sisters on their next trip, but in all honesty, it had not been much a blow to the young woman. Frankly, she welcomed the excuse to  be as outwardly moody and short as she wanted, and she welcomed the chance to hide herself away. 

Having spent most of her young life pushing the limits and breaking the rules, and being of a nervous disposition, Toni had fine-tuned her coping mechanism down to an absolute science-since she  had been a small girl, she had coped with her stresses and misfortunes in a way that was much loathed by those who cared about her , locking herself in her attic workshop and working to the point of exhaustion, refusing food and avoiding sleep. Each member of the Stark household had perfected their own manner of coaxing her away from her work and back into the land of living-Jane would ask her for assistance with a new project, Virginia would approach her with a no-nonsense attitude and insist she leave and sleep, Natasha would make the sweet blueberry scones she was so fond of, and Sharon would quite literally  pull her away from her desk.  While Virginia was the most likely to get her sister out of her self-imposed exile , through the efforts of all the girls combined, most of Toni’s isolation periods only lasted a few days. 

This was a natural course for Toni-while her family was not fond of the way she isolated herself, it gave her the space she often needed to work through whatever was testing her spirits.  When she finally let herself be drawn away, it was because she had finally dealt with the problem that had given her so much anxiety. Thus, when she  shut herself away in the workshop after the girls’ visit into town, it did not arise much alarm from her sisters, though they were aware that something must be the matter. 

During most of these occasions, Mrs. Carter would allow the  girls’ to coax Toni out, aware that her nieces were at an age where they were far more likely to rely on each other, than the advice and words from their old guardian. Only when Toni was in the workshop for more than a week would she step in;  so it was surprising to the young woman when she heard the familiar knock of her aunt at the door only a day after she had hidden away in the attic. 

No matter how awful Toni felt, she never kept Aunt Peggy waiting, for she knew how genuinely her aunt always wanted to help. 

She opened the worn, scuffed door, peeking her head out to see Aunt Peggy holding a tea platter that was fully laden with a tea set and a plate of Natasha’s scones. Wordlessly, Toni let her in, clearing a table and pulling up a chair for her aunt to sit in. She could feel Aunt Peggy’s eyes on her, but she was  not going to be the one to break their silence, she thought, almost pleased with herself for her stubbornness.  Finally, Aunt Peggy sighed, clearly realizing that she would have to start the conversation if she so desired one. 

“My dear Toni, I find it necessary that we talk about a pressing matter,” she began, Toni making herself busy by loading up her delicate china plate with the afternoon treat. “I know you must have gotten your godfather's letter, and I can say with confidence that this is what has upset you, no?” 

“Aunt Peggy, I am not upset. I am perfectly fine, thank you,” she said, keeping her voice calm and pleasant. She did not want to talk about this, because then it would be real, wouldn’t it? 

“Perfectly  fine? Then I suppose we may talk of something else. I suppose you have heard about the newest additions coming to Worthington?” Toni looked up at her aunt suspiciously,  surprised that she did not follow her usual course of action and insist on discussing what was bothering her. 

“I have heard. The whole town has heard, naturally,” she replied, knowing how stiff her voice sounded. 

“What think you of that, my dear niece?”

“It is nice, I suppose.” 

“Nice? Care not to sound too excited, Toni.”  Toni snorted, but Aunt Peggy did not admonish her for her less than ladylike response-after all, she had spent years with the young woman, and was more than used to her antics.  “Your sisters seem quite excited-it is not everyday one meets a mysterious stranger from Norway, no?” 

“I suppose not, Aunt Peggy,” Toni sighed, thinking of her sisters and their excitement. It was understandable to be enlivened by such news-after all, the most interesting thing that h ad happened recently in Worthington was that Mr. and Mrs. Parker had moved to New York to take in their orphaned nephew.  Even she could not help but be interested in Mr. Odinson’s arrival-it would be interesting to hear all about  Norway, to meet him and his entourage and see what they all thought about the states. She was not naive enough, however, to assume that any such meeting would stay simply in the realm of acquaintanceship, and for that she pushed  all of her interest away. She could only hope her sisters knew well enough to do the same. 

“For a young lady who has been longing to see the world since her girlhood, it is shocking that you would not be chatting with your sisters about Mr. Odinson, and how best to catch his eye,” Aunt Peggy said, so slyly that Toni reacted without thinking. 

“Let them have their fun, but Aunt Peggy, you must not expect me to do such a thing! I am no silly maiden!” She knew without looking into a mirror that her eyes were  wild and her dark brows furrowed, but all her aunt did was smile sadly at her. 

“At ease, Ducky, I simply was trying to  get you to tell me the truth. Your sisters are doing no such thing; they are in your sitting room  listening to Virginia while she play s the piano.” Toni snorted, easily picturing the scene in her mind:  poor Pepper would be trying to play a tune for Nat to dance to, Jane would be reading, and  Sharon would be trying her best to distract each of them with her cartwheels.  “Tell me, my dear-is Mr. Odinson’s arrival truly so bad? You’ve said before how  boring you find our  little town .” 

“Mr. Odinson is not simply a new neighbor. His arrival means that my head must once again be on the chopping block !” Aunt Peggy sighed, pulling out a letter from the pockets o her skirt. 

“I suspect that such apprehension must have been influenced by Mr. Stane’s letter to you? I know he sent you one,  Toni , he wrote me and told me under no uncertain terms to make sure you  read it.”  It was no hidden fact that Aunt Peggy disliked Toni’s  godfather , and she saw her Aunt’s face harden with anger, making the young lady’s breath catch. Aunt Peggy had never raised a hand to her, but the matter  still remained that she was a strong, formidable woman, and Toni had never dealt well with visible anger.  Her guardian noticed the change in her niece, and her face  smoothed out. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I am not upset with you in the slightest,” she said, her voice soft and kind, and while part of Toni appreciated the care her Aunt was taking not to upset her, part of her loathed that she needed comforting like  some kind of babe . 

“Not even though I was wandering with a strange young man?” She tried for a joke, but it fell flat, only making Aunt Peggy smile sadly. 

“If Mrs. Stone realized that such lies only made it more obvious that she and her family never truly knew you, perhaps she would stop telling them,” Aunt Peggy mused. 

“Ah, so it was Mrs. Stone!” 

“But of course, Toni. Who else would have such a strong interest in letting me know that I raised you so horribly?” Aunt Peggy could not keep the scorn out of her voice, and inwardly the young lady  could not help but feel pleased. It was good to know that one of the few people who had always truly loved for her was not swayed by the gossip that followed her around like flies with a mule.  “Though Mrs. Stone and her tall tales was not why I came to talk to you. I must talk to you about Mr. Odinson, though I understand why such a conversation fills you with dread.” 

“I simply cannot do it, Aunt Peggy. I know that Obie wants us to marry well, as Father instructed in the will, but I want nothing less than to parade around some man I do not  know, and feign interest! And do not say that I will get to know him, for even if I do I will not marry him, and you cannot make me, Aunt Peggy!” In her excitement, Toni rose from her chair, knocking over her cup of tea and stomping to her worktable, fiddling with something she had been working on for Pepper. It was a miniature piano that would play a tune if a button was pressed, something she was sure her sister would find charming. 

“Antonia, now listen to me.” Toni refused to turn  around, but felt herself stand up straighter. Aunt Peggy only used her given name when she was discussing something serious. “I understand your concerns, and if I were your age, no doubt I would be worrying as well. I know that your experiences with Mr. Stone have caused a strong apprehension to Mr. Odinson’s arrival, but I must  assure you, with absolutely no doubt, that I will not allow any marriage to occur unless you truly want the match. ”

“Obie-”

“I am aware  that  Mr. Stane  finds Mr. Odinson a perfect husband without even meeting him,  which has resulted in his insisting on a meeting.  But a meeting will be just that-a meeting.” 

“A meeting between a rich man and single young ladies is never a simple meeting,” Toni responded bitterly. 

“Most young women do not have an Aunt Peggy ready to argue for them,” her Aunt countered, her voice confident.  “Do not fret, for the man is not even here yet. Simply try to enjoy the coming summer days, and leave the matters of love and marriage for me to handle . After all, Mr. Stane will not be here until your birthday-far too many days for you to spend overcome with worry, do you not agree? ” Toni sighed, putting the small figurine for Pepper down. 

“I will  agree with you, and  trust your wisdom Aunt Peggy, but I must say that if I do escape the holy matrimony of Mr. Odinson, I will see a pig flying.” Aunt Peggy laughed, gathering up the tea platter but leaving a few scones behind-she understood her niece, and knew that it was likely that she would spend the rest of the day up here, despite her assurances not to worry. She kissed the side of Toni’s  head, and made to leave the room, before the young woman realized that Rhodey had enclosed his own letter for the woman of the house. 

“Aunt Peggy! This also came for you!” She dug out the letter from her pocket, placing it precariously on top of the teapot, causing her dear Aunt to stare curiously at her. “It is a letter from Rhodey, for you. I will not spoil the contents of the letter, but I must tell you how deeply I hope you will agree to my best friend’s request.” 

“And I deeply wish you had not destroyed my tea platter, and yet, here we are,” Aunt Peggy said, giving a delicate sigh and looking at the  second best platter, though there was a look of amusement in her eyes. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re hinting at, but I confess how the loss of such a wonderful platter truly pained me. And  so would your refusal of Rhodey’s entreaty,” Toni added, wondering just who had revealed to her Aunt the true fate of her beloved platter. Of course, it would not be surprising if the woman had figured it out herself-Aunt Peggy knew everything.

“I’m sure, Ducky. Now get back to your  work, and try not to miss supper. You’re beginning to look rather peaky again, my dear.” With that, Aunt Peggy left, a trail of skirts and teasing following behind her. Toni stared down at the tiny piano, a small bloom of hope growing in her chest, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. 

Her Aunt had never broken a promise to her. Perhaps, with her help, she could really avoid the miserable claws of marriage.

 

 

To Toni’s delight, Aunt Peggy was happy to allow Rhodey to come and stay, and her guardian quickly wrote to Mrs. Rhodes, expressing her sincere desire to see the young man after he visited his  mother and sisters. That, combined with Aunt Peggy’s continued assurances that she need not worry about Mr. Odinson’s arrival, that she would handle Obie’s desires for her to find a husband, allowed May to wind down into a far happier month than she had expected. 

Her sisters were pleased to see her after the small engineering holiday she had gone on, and Pepper was, as predicted, incredibly honored to receive her gift. Toni knew that when she disappeared into the workshop, and truly, into her own mind, that it became a matter of great concern to the other girls. They had Aunt Peggy, of course, as well as Ms. Pym and Ms. Danvers, but they shared a bond that only happy sisters know, a bond that is perhaps the happiest and most rewarding of all family relationships. Far be it that the girls did not have their own share of frustrations among themselves, but  those were small instances, easily settled with an apology and a joke. To have a sister is to have the world-that is what the Stark girls had always felt.

Toni took her Aunt’s advice to heart , trying simply to enjoy the  increasingly beautiful days. Summer had always been her favorite season, the long days and the short nights making her feel as if she could get anything and everything done. She had her best ideas in the sunshine, her mind drifting to bigger and better things, always chasing the future and questioning the now. She had started working on a new cannon, bigger and more accurate than any other prototype that Stark Smithery had put forth, and that was eating up  the majority of her time. 

That, and the coming arrival of Mr. Odinson and his entourage. True, she had tried her best to not worry over the man’s looming presence in Worthington, but that did not mean that the gentleman had escaped the conversation and gossip in town, let alone in the house. The Stark girls were excited, and Toni found herself looped in to conversations about what he would look like,  who he would bring, what he would bring from home, if he would share with the town stories about Norway and life there. She was secretly pleased to find that none of her sisters were talking about marrying the man, only focused on the mystery and intrigue that his arrival would bring.  Even Toni could admit to being interested in just who this Mr. Odinson would end up  being, and decided that if she would be forced to have a conversation with the man that went beyond simple introductions, she would find a way to question him about the boats and industry of his home. 

She knew little about  Norway, and had been right that they had no books on the country in their estate. Thankfully, Ms. Pym’s library had several books on the topic, which she found herself devouring with ease. She could not help but be interested in the silver mines of Kongsberg, and was going to see what the man knew about the place, even if his business was lumber. Either she would get the answers she longed for, or the man would be so put off by her inquiries that he would pass over her quickly as a potential bride. Truly, there was no bad result.  Toni had relied on her desire for knowledge to get rid of more than one suitor in the past, and she knew that it was more than an efficient system to be left alone during a ball.

What most captured her mind, however, was Rhodey’s coming arrival. Aunt Peggy had, as expected, been more than pleased to house the young man during his  stay, and had written to his mother at once. Toni had sent her own letter eagerly along with her Aunt’s, expressing how excited she was to see her friend  after so long. Mrs. Rhodes had written back promptly,  her tone pleased at Toni’s anticipation, and hinted at perhaps introducing her to Ms. Danvers in the future, as her son always talked so fondly of the young woman. Toni had promptly filed away that request for a later time -it was hard to find anything that made Carol tongue tied, and she could not wait to share the letter with her friend.  Personally, she thought the match would be incredibly happy for both parties, considering every time  the two spent any time together, Rhodey’s eyes would light up in the utmost happiness. Rhodey and Carol both refused to discuss their feelings when the topic was broached, but it seemed as if Mrs. Rhodes was getting tired of her son’s hesitancy.

With the beauty of the season , her work on the cannon, and the anticipation of Rhodey’s arrival taking foremost place in her heart, Toni’s twenty second birthday snuck up on her without her much knowing how it had happened. In fact, it was only after appearing from a  three day session in her workshop that Toni noticed the house decorated with lilies and awash with red and gold details.

She had gone into the kitchen, intent on asking Mrs. Jarvis for something to eat, but had been stopped from entering by a serious looking Nat, who was holding a wooden spoon and swore upon  all of the saints that Toni had better stay out or else. The scent of vanilla and blueberry had wafted out, which was tempting enough to consider pushing past the redheaded young lady, but Toni had no desire to risk her well-being, and she had gone to read in their sitting room. 

Of course, the obnoxious trend of the day continued, and she had been told by a gleeful Sharon that she was under orders from Pepper to not let her in until the next day. At that point, Toni was getting increasingly annoyed, simply wanting a spot to rest. It seemed odd that  all of her sisters would be so cruel to her, but then she realized she had not seen dear Jane. Perhaps her elder sister would allow her to relax with her. Thankfully, Jane had just waved her into her own makeshift lab on the second floor of the barn , letting Toni sit on a stack of hay.

“I would offer you the milking stool, but Mr. Hogan has hidden it on accounts of its frequent disappearances,” Jane said, a small smile on her face as she poured over her star charts with Butterfingers kneading into her lap. Toni had her own suspicions where the milking stool kept going off to, involving a certain redheaded younger sister, but she was in no mood to make small talk, peevish as she felt.  Jane seemed to pick up on her mood, looking over at her curiously.  “You know, if you keep your face like that, it will stick and stay like that forever.”

Toni, ever the dignified young lady, just stuck her tongue out, making Jane laugh. 

“If you must know, I have been forbidden from the kitchen and from our sitting room. Being hungry and exhausted, you must understand why I am so exasperated. And to not be offered any reason as to  why  I am being forbidden from using the rooms that were created for all of us to use is frustrating. I detest not knowing things.” Jane stared at her, and if Toni was correct, she looked almost incredulous. The older woman got up and grabbed Toni’s hand, pulling her outside and down the hill to enter the ground floor of the barn. Toni started to protest, but all Jane did was put a heavy pail of water  in her  hands, ignoring the smart remark she made about being handed things.  All she did was haul a bale of hay over her shoulder, her strength making such a task look as easy as tying a ribbon in her hair.

“Jane, you  know I am not fond of the stables.” A horse looked up at her and Toni drew back, not trusting the snorts coming from its large mouth. “It is absolutely filthy in here, I can feel the muck seeping into my skin, can’t we just go back to looking at your star pictures? Or better yet convince Nat to let me into the kitchen? I would love-”

“ Perhaps if you ate more regularly than the odd handful of blueberries, you would not find yourself so famished. I wanted to show you something.” Jane sounded amused, but Toni knew that there was no persuading her sister from letting her out of whatever pointless task she had come up with. 

Jane led to a smaller  stall , setting down the hay and  quickly filling the feeding trough that was inside. 

“Put the pail down and tell me what you see.”  Toni did what was ordered of her and peered into the stall, a smile blooming on her face when she saw the small calf sleeping on a pile of straw. Despite her usual distaste for the muck in the barn, she could not stop herself from reaching forward and gently petting the animal, her mood eased by the slightly rough feel of the calf’s hair under her fingers. 

“How old is this sweet creature?” The animal was small but healthy, waking up and peering at Toni with big eyes as she scratched under their chin. Jane filled the watering trough and kneeled next to her sister, rubbing behind the animal’s ears and getting licked in the process. 

“She’s a mere day old. Beautiful, is she not?” The calf was clearly pleased to see Jane, stepping up on thin legs and trying to pull at the ribbons on her frock. If that had been her, Toni would have backed away before any part of her clothing had been chewed and swallowed, but of course, she had never  understood feeling perfectly comfortable while covered in spit. 

“Very much so, but I must ask, dear sister, your reason in bringing me to see her?” After all, calves were not rare on the estate, and while Toni could not help but enjoy seeing the newest addition, she did not understand why this one  in particular required her presence. Jane  actually snorted at the question, making Toni turn to her in surprise. Her sister was far from being the patient, always good young lady that the townsfolk of Worthington were convinced she was, but that did not mean she was easy to aggravate. 

“Toni. Do you know what day it is?” Toni tried to come up with the date, but she just looked at her sister with the most charming smile that she could manage. 

“Tuesday?” Her sister groaned, not noticing the grimace Toni made when the calf started sucking on her fingers, drool dripping down. 

“Why I am surprised? Truly, I should expect this, at this point,” Jane grumbled, giving the calf a final pat. 

“Admittedly I do not often know the date, so really, this reaction is a bit harsh.” 

“Toni, I wanted to show you this  calf in particular, because her birthday  is two days before your own. Do you remember that little thing?”  Toni’s mouth dropped open the slightest bit, mind piecing together just what her sister meant. 

“I am turning twenty-two tomorrow,” Toni remarked, though there was a lilt to her voice almost as if she was asking a question. 

“You are unbelievable, but yes, you are turning twenty-two tomorrow .  There’s your reason for the secrecy in the estate today, sister,” Jane sighed, grabbing the empty pail and leaving the barn.  It most certainly explained it, but with her birthday meant one thing-the dreaded talk with Obie would finally come to pass.

 

 

 

Toni woke up to the sound of quiet laughter and her shoulder being jostled. Sleepily, she looked up to see Sharon sitting next to her on the bed she and Jane shared, only wearing her shift. Toni’s eyes snuck a glance to Jane’s side of the bed-empty-and realized just what was happening. 

She had been so renewed with nervous energy about Obie’s arrival that she had forgotten their tradition. 

“How did you get past Pepper in just your shift?” Toni asked, her voice indulgent as she got out of bed. Sharon just smiled in a way all too familiar to Nat (And was that not a terrifying thought?) and  left the room quietly, not waiting for her sister to follow. After all, Toni knew the way. 

Taking her younger sister’s lead, Toni left her room and walked the dark hallway to their shared sitting room, where she saw blond braids disappear as the door closed. Waiting a few seconds, she went up to the door and knocked three times-two shorts raps followed by a heavier, longer one.  That had been their secret knock since Jane and Toni were still living in the nursery, though at this point it was secret in only name alone. 

The scuffles and giggles behind the door quieted down, and the handle slowly turned, allowing Toni to enter. Before she could take even five steps into the room, she was bombarded on all sides by her four sisters,  covering her face in kisses. 

"Happy birthday, my dear!" Jane cried out, an indulgent smile on her face as she looked at her younger sister. Toni was met with similar well wishes as her sisters led her to her favorite sitting c hair, piling onto her lap a small mountain of presents, all in various states of wrapping. 

The tradition had started when Toni had turned three years old. Their dear mother had snuck into their nursery with a plate of treats and Pepper on her hip, waking up Toni with kisses. Their father had insisted on having grand parties for the girls on their birthdays, parties in which their presence was not requested. The late Mrs. Stark had wanted them to celebrate despite her husband's wishes, and thus their ritual was born. After the dear woman had died, the girls upheld their secret parties, the moment bittersweet, for her absence was always noted, even among Nat and Sharon. 

These secret parties had always been Toni's favorite part of her birthday. Even when their father had started letting them attend the much grander parties he threw, this was what she always looked forward to. This year, especially, it was a welcome reprieve, her mind so filled with worry. But in the moment, she could forget all about Mr. Odinson, and Obie, and marriage, for Nat was passing her a scone, and Pepper was scolding Sharon for running around basically naked, and Jane was looking at her gift pile in anticipation. 

"You have truly spoiled me," Toni smirked, picking up a shoddily wrapped package from the bottom of the pile. Sharon turned away from Pepper, not taking the robe offered to cover up her worn shift. 

"That one is from me, if you could not tell," her sister said cheekily, fully aware that her wrapping skills were far from satisfactory. Toni rolled her eyes, but opened the gift, throwing the paper on the floor as to make Pepper sigh. 

"Toni, I know you act like a child to get a rise out of me, but you forget that I am holding the plate of scones, and your head is a perfect target," Pepper said, her voice sweet but deadly. Toni gave her a giant smile, knowing from the tiny smile on her sister's face, that she was amused, not annoyed. Turning back to the gift, the young lady let out a laugh when she realized what it was. 

"Sharon, I must say I'm insulted by the insinuations this gift makes," Toni giggled, looking at the small jar of eyebrow paint. Sharon just shrugged, a mischievous look on her face as she took a scone. 

"It is a useful gift, considering that while you have just singed my eyebrows the once, you have routinely burned yours straight off. With our new neighbors coming, it would not do for you to look so curious," she added, ducking as Toni threw the discarded paper at her. She moved fast enough for the paper to miss her, instead smacking Natasha in the forehead. 

"I'll ignore that because it's your birthday," Natasha added, unaffected by Sharon's outburst and nudging a second package. "But you must open this one next. Undoubtedly, it will be your favorite; after all, it is from me."

"This better not be a request for a new way to sneak you into the house," Toni muttered, but when she opened the package, she could not help but be somewhat confused. "Are these shoe blocks?"  

"A wonderful eye. Coincidentally, they are the shoe blocks of a particular woman who is still mad at you for jilting her son. The very woman who makes snide comments about your short stature," Natasha replied, completely nonchalant as she played with the ends of her her braids. The young ladies all burst out into laughter, not even Pepper trying to make a feeble protest at her younger sister's actions. 

"I fear that poor Aunt Peggy will have to listen to the old bird's crowing yet again," Toni sighed, making Sharon snort her tea and Pepper roll her eyes. 

"I swear, with such a mouth anyone would think you were a sailor, not a lady. Here is a copy of my present, your own song. Unfortunately, you cannot hear it now, but as soon as the sun rises, you may hear it as often as you like," she said, handing Toni a thick roll of paper, tied daintily with a red bow. 

"You know Aunt Peggy knows we are all up, I dare say she would not mind hearing your playing, even at this early hour," Toni argued, for listening to her sister play on the piano was always wonderful, and to think that Pepper had written her her own song? Why, it made Toni feel as if she would burst with fondness. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis would probably prefer to sleep, they've been preparing for Obie's visit all day," Jane mused, noticing the slight frown that appeared on her sister's face. "I for one would prefer to hear the song in something other than my shift, for your music is deserving of jewels and a concert hall, my darling Pepper." Pepper did not protest such a grand comment like a young lady would be expected to, for she knew she had a gift, and to deny it was to diminish herself. 

"If you insist on ruining my fun, then I must demand your present," Toni mused, mimicking the snobby voices they had grown up hearing from their father's companions. Jane rolled her eyes, but pulled out a simply wrapped passage, the brown paper smooth to the touch. When she opened the gift, however, her eyes widened in shock. 

"Jane! However did you afford this?" Sitting in her lap was a beautiful compass, stunningly gold and smooth to the touch. A gift like this no doubt cost a fortune, and the little voice in the back of her mind hissed that she was not deserving of such a wonderful present.

"I saved my pocket money for it, naturally," Jane answered, a grin on her face at Toni's genuine surprise. "And don't you dare protest it. You are deserving of such a gift, and it was paid for with money that was mine to spend as I pleased." Her voice was pleasant, but there was an edge in her voice that told Toni not to argue. When Jane believed something, she believed it wholeheartedly, and she truly believed in Toni's goodness. 

"Now tell us, who has given you the best gift?" Sharon asked, clearly tired of Toni yet again doubting herself. There was competition in her eyes as clear as day, and Toni, ever looking to push her youngest sister's buttons, just yawned, clearly faking exhaustion.

"I can't say, though I must lean towards the stolen-"

"Borrowed."

"Thank you, Nat, the borrowed shoe blocks." Sharon snorted, but her spirits were far from discouraged, because she was quick to jump into a game of Nine Man's Morrice. Toni, who sat out the first round to finish the coffee that she knew Pepper had brought up just for her, could not help but look at her sisters playing their game so fiercely, and feeling part of her heart break. There was little chance that all five of them would be together for much longer. She was a realist, and she knew very well that with all of them now having entered society, and with Obie's concerns about them getting betrothed sooner rather than later, that nights like this would soon be a distant memory. 

 

 

Obie's arrival ended up being as ostentatious as always, with his carriage highly detailed and polished, and the horses pulling it sleek and beautiful, even in Toni's eyes. Her godfather stepped out of the carriage, surrounded by over a dozen of servants that he had personally brought from his Philadelphia estate, taking the handkerchief that one of them offered him and wiping his face as he went to greet the ladies of the estate. 

Normally, Toni was ecstatic to see her godfather. He not only loved her, but he loved her ideas. Without him, she would have never been able to start showing her designs to the shareholding gentlemen of Stark Smithery. He had always told her father that she could be doing far more than making little fancies in her room-he was the one who had insisted when she was only seven that she have her own workshop. She was who she was because he loved her so much. 

But seeing Obie now only reminded her that she was going to have to get married, sooner rather than later. She knew Obie just wanted to see her taken care of, but she wished that she could just convince him that she would be fine living on her own. She truly had no need of a husband, for she knew she was wise enough to make the decisions that husbands usually made. To do that, though, she knew she would have to hide any childish disappointment about the prospect of being married, for that weak display of emotion would no doubt only convince Obie that she did indeed need someone watching over her.

Thus, as Obie greeted her Aunt (who, Toni noted, had the same look on her face when Toni had accidentally fallen through the floor when testing out a new set of  very  heavy gears) and then each of her sisters, she forced a smile on her face, hoping that he would not notice how anxious she truly felt. 

"Antonia! You are as becoming as always," he said, patting her face in the same way he had done when praising her work when she was a child. "Happy birthday, my dear. I am so looking forward to the birthday dinner Mrs. Carter arranged, though there is still time to organize a larger celebration for you, instead of something so-ordinary." Toni heard Aunt Peggy mutter something under her breath, but she couldn't quite make out what it was, though it could not have been anything good based on the burst of laughter from Sharon. 

Obie looked over at Aunt Peggy, who was staring at him with an innocent look on her face, but Toni knew all of her aunt's looks, and she knew very well that she was thinking very unbecoming things about her godfather. 

"Mrs. Carter, if I could have a word with Antonia? Jarvis, if you would lead the servants to my usual chambers," Obie ordered, and there was no room for protest from Aunt Peggy as he led Toni into the house and to her father's old office. The grip on his wrist was tight, and slightly painful, but she would rather admit to Mr. Hammer that she found him intelligent than ask Obie to let go. She was a Stark, and Starks were made of iron. 

Obie opened the door to the old office, gesturing for Toni to take the old, worn seat that she had often found herself in after destroying one thing or another in town. The room had barely changed since her father's passing; it had been kept clean and dust free by Mr. Jarvis, but the papers were in a disarray over his wooden desk, the walls covered in notes and diagrams of his most successful weapons. Obie went to her father's old cart, pulling the top off an expensive bottle of scotch, and pouring two fingers each for himself and Toni. 

He handed her the drink casually, as if it was normal to let a woman engage in such a masculine habit. That had been one of the few things her father had not been so old fashioned about. In fact, he had basically pushed Toni to have her first drink when she was just a young child. Obie watched as she drank, a fond look on his face as he leaned against the desk.

"You have grown, my dear. You're still somewhat short, but you've become a fine specimen of womanhood. Tell me, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the New Year," he said, his voice astonished. 

"Come up more often, then, Obie," Toni said, a clever tone to her voice. All Obie did was laugh, and that was what Toni loved about her godfather. He never yelled at her for her attitude, or for her energy. He never was mad that she wanted to go beyond and do more than what she expected. He simply let her be. He was the only man she knew who would do that, other than Rhodey, but Rhodey was a special case. Rhodey was a brother, a friend, the sun on a cloudy day. Obie was the father she had never truly felt that she had, through she would never admit without a healthy dose of spirits in her. 

"I am here now, and I dare say you will become sick of me," Obie responded, finally taking a sip of his own drink. 

"Never, Obie. If anything, it is  you  will become sick of me," Toni argued, trying to laugh when Obie feigned considering the idea. He was her godfather, and he loved her. He would never find her a bother. He wasn't her father, after all. 

"How could I get sick of you? No doubt you will be in and out of the estate, visiting your little friends and our new neighbors," Obie said, shrugging and sitting in her father's old chair. At that, Toni sighed, crossing her arms in the way her father had always hated. 

"I am sure that our neighbors will be far too concerned with becoming accustomed to the states rather than talking to us silly girls," she said, the sarcasm thick in her voice. She could only hope that Mr. Odinson was the kind of wealthy man who enjoyed his riches by never spending time in the house he owned, but fate was far from kind, especially to her. 

"Perhaps, but do you not think offering a helping hand in their adjustment would be most becoming for the name your father, god rest his soul, worked so hard to establish?" 

"If the gentleman is looking for a helping hand, then I can not recommend anyone more than dear Mr. Jarvis," Toni drawled, unable to respond seriously. It was not that she found the situation as particularly funny, but perhaps if she kept treating her inevitable introduction with Mr. Odinson as a joke, it would never happen. 

"I have never appreciated your cheek, girl, and I urge you to hold your tongue while talking about something so important with me, Antonia." Obie's dark eyes were piercing, staring intently at her, almost as if he could see through her. After a beat, Toni murmured an apology, but refused to break eye contact. If she was ever to prove she was anything like the weak, fragile woman that her father had so clearly hated, she had to hold her own.

"Accepted. Antonia, for years I have supported you, allowed you to act in ways that would have sent your dear mother into hysteria. You know as well as I that your father was often near that point, with you. I have given you everything, been your biggest support. All I ask is that you meet the man. I daresay that you'll enjoy his companionship!" As much as Toni wanted to contest it, she knew Obie was right. 

He had always defended her against her father, something that Mr. Jarvis and even her mother had rarely been able to do. After all, Howard Stark's word was law. He was the one who had supported her ideas; had been able to lessen the black eyes and bruises that became so common to her that unmarked skin was a rarity; had stopped her father from forcing her to accept Mr. Stone's hand. 

One meeting, surely, could not be the end of the world? 

"I will meet the man, but if he starts gazing at my dear sisters and I like choice cuts of pork, you will not hear the end of it, Obie," Toni warned, and she couldn't help the warmth that filled her chest when her godfather beamed at her. It was so hard to say no to Obie-saying yes was just much easier at the end of the day. She got up from her chair, feeling slightly lightheaded from the scotch-perhaps the bottle had gone off-and stumbled slightly to the door. Aunt Peggy would not be happy to see her like this, so she'd have to sneak up to her room to sleep it off until supper. 

"Antonia," Obie said lightly, causing Toni to turn around, "I forgot to wish you a happy birthday." Toni smiled weakly and murmured her thanks, leaving the room as quickly as she could. 

A happy birthday, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I would super appreciate kudos or comments, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Later lovelies!


End file.
